This invention relates generally to training potties. More specifically, it concerns a urinal accessory for use in training male toddlers to urinate while standing.
Training potties that provide for a toddler's seated use are well-known. They are typically lightweight and portable, having a base, an open seat thereabove at a suitable height for sitting, and a waste-receiving pot aligned beneath the opening in the seat providing access to the pot for elimination (defecation and/or seated urination). Training potties traditionally have been unisex, i.e. intended for use by both male and female toddlers. Their unisex design has been unaccommodating of male toddlers, since it is difficult for a male toddler to direct his urine into a pot from a seated position. A shield appended to the front edge of the seat's opening has been known to be used with such a training potty for deflecting the stream of urine into the training potty's pot, but the effectiveness of such a shield is at best hit-and-miss Of course, most male adults do not urinate sitting down, so a shield-equipped `training` potty fails in its primary purpose: to train male toddlers to urinate the way they will be expected to as adults.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved training potty that encourages and facilitates its use by male toddlers who are learning to urinate while standing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a detachable accessory, compatible with conventional training potties, that conveniently may be used to teach male toddlers to urinate while standing.
A further object is to provide a portable stand-up training potty that fixably may be adjusted by the user to a desired height.
Another object is to provide such an improved training potty that still may be used conventionally by male and female toddlers to eliminate while seated.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved training potty that is inexpensive to manufacture, easily operated, hygienic, and virtually maintenance-free.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and description of the preferred embodiment.